The removal of fuel injectors from an engine for cleaning, replacement of the injector seal or the injector itself proves quite difficult because of its location on the engine. A particular difficulty is encountered when removing fuel injectors from engines equipped with a Robert Bosch K-Jetronic Fuel Injection System.
The present normal procedure for removing such a fuel injector requires the mechanic to place a specially designed tool behind the injector and then pry the injector out with a screwdriver. Such a prior art method is not practical because the injector is obstructed by fuel lines, vacuum hoses and other fuel injection parts. Furthermore, the mechanic may burn his hands on the manifold of the engine when it is necessary to pry the injector out using prior art devices.
The fuel injector removing tool as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,992 is particularly useful for removing fuel injectors from diesel engines. This prior art device comprises an elongated member threaded at one end to engage similiar threads in an injector engaging member. A locating pin is adapted to fit inside a bolt hole alongside a fuel injector in a diesel engine. The locating pin serves as a pivot for the mechanic to manually lever the injector loose from the diesel engine.
Thus, this known tool is necessarily dependent upon the structure of the cylinder head having threaded bores adjacent the fuel injector mechanism. Such a prior art tool is ineffective when attempting to pull fuel injectors such as those forming a part of a Robert Bosch K-Jetronic Fuel Injection System where no such threaded bores exist.